The tasks involved with managing a secure system can present challenges for companies of all sizes. For instance, the management of secured data having different levels of access can be costly, and if not administered correctly, human error or other factors can cause security issues. In addition, some existing systems are limited to rigid configurations that do not allow administrators to control access rights that are sufficiently granular. For example, some secure systems provide all-or-nothing access to secret data. In such configurations, once access is granted to a particular record of secret data, there may be no effective way to limit the type of operations that may be performed on the secret data. In addition to operation restrictions on a record, many systems don't provide effective separation between records.
Additional challenges may arise when companies rely on third-party entities hosting security-related services. For instance, a particular company may use a third-party service to store secret data or manage security keys. Although such services may provide more functionality than a self-managed turnkey system, there may be a number of drawbacks for companies that wish to maintain a high level of security against malicious users or even the administrators of the third-party service.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.